Preocupación
by Yin-Riench
Summary: La injusticia hacía que unos tuvieran mucho y otros realmente poco. ¿Tal vez fuera el karma? Aun así su amigo no merecía aquel destino. ¡No!¡¿Por qué! Simplemente era inconcebible que precísamente fuera ése.


Esta historia estaba colgada originalmente en MundoFanfiction pero como la página se fue a la mierda por una razón desconocida para mí, la voy a colgar aquí. Aun así quiero que quede bien claro que esta historia tiene más de un año de haber sido escrita, con respecto a la fecha de publicación que aparece.

Esta historia fue **dedicada** a _**Hagobi Riench**_ en su momento. Ella puede ser mi testigo.

**Disclaimer:** D. pertenece a mi muy admirada Sugisaki Yukiru. No pretendo robar la imaginación de esta marabillosa autora, sólo es algo que tuve la necesidad de escribir al terminar de leer el tomo 12 de la colección. Aquellos que no sigan el manga muy probablemente ni se enteren de lo que digo aquí.

* * *

—No puede ser —se decía repetidamente—. No es cierto. No puede serlo —las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras sostenía con fuerza de los brazos a Hiwatari. El apelado no dejó de mirar al suelo. ¿Por qué no le decía nada?— Hiwatari —llamó débilmente.

—Eso es... parte de la maldición de los Hikari—Daisuke... Daisuke era a quien no podía ocultarle algo como eso. En algún momento supo que debía decírselo, simplemente no podía ocultárselo. Sabía que si un día desaparecía sin más, él se pondría triste y sufriría. Advertirle era mejor que dejar que pasaran los días hasta el día en que su tiempo se acabara.

Los ojos rojos de Daisuke miraban a su amigo, llenos de dolor. ¿Cómo era eso posible?¿Era esto en lo que se diferenciaban los Niwa y los Hikari?¿Por qué tenía que ser él?¿Por qué siempre él? Cada cosa que descubría sobre su amigo era más y más amarga. Esto era totalmente injusto, incluso más que todo lo demás junto.

Daisuke se creía capaz de llegar al corazón puro de Hiwatari y así lo había hecho –quizás más de lo que él mismo se daba cuenta– ; se creía capaz de desterrar la profunda soledad que irradiaba el solitario chico y le gustaba pensar que lo había hecho; quería creer que la rivalidad entre las familias Hikari y Niwa no supondría un verdadero obstáculo para su amistad y parecía que lo habían conseguido, los dos, juntos; pero ¿cómo luchar contra el paso del tiempo? ¿Cómo detener una muerte que se acercaba a cada segundo?

Soltó sus brazos y se alejó con la mirada consternada y con silenciosas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Si en su mano estuviera cambiaría su vida por la de Hiwatari, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Hiwatari... Yo... —si la Segunda Mano del Tiempo todavía estuviera aquí, él...

_ —No elijas la muerte para proteger a esa persona... Para protegerla realmente_.

No, no podía ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, se lo había prometido a Freedert y a la Segunda Mano del Tiempo, pero ahora...

—¿Por qué? —giró su cara para ver la de su acompañante—. ¿Por qué tú...? —Se vio incapaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras, que para él, eran completamente inconcebibles.

—Ya te lo he dicho: es la maldición de los Hikari —miró por primera vez a su amigo pelirrojo. Una de sus manos apretó y arrugaró la ropa en el mismo sitio sobre el que estaba su corazón mientras su cara se contraía en el dolor—. Es el pago que debemos soportar por utilizar nuestras alas, por utilizar magia—volvió a mirar a su compañero —. Niwa... Ahí dentro, pase lo que pase, no debes forzar que Dark salga, ni debes utilizar tus alas porque, sino, éste será el precio que debas pagar y yo...

—¿Por qué? —interrumpió—. ¿Por qué te preocupas así por mí, Hiwatari? —por primera vez, Daisuke no quiso que Hiwatari antepusiera su amistad a su rivalidad como Hikari. Él era muy bueno, demasiado bueno. Una razón más para aferrase a la idea de la injusticia al condenar a muerte a alguien como su amigo.

—... —El silencio fue la respuesta que recibió. El de los ojos azules-aguamarina pensó en ello durante su silencio.

¿Por qué? Porque Argentine no era como las demás obras. Argentine era una obra fallida, era algo que estaba fuera de control y ya sabía que Daisuke no se iba a detener por ello. Por eso quiso venir a guiarlo, quiso ayudarlo ahora que sabía que era vulnerable, porque se preocupaba por él...

—Debemos darnos prisa y rescatar a la Harada menor —dió media vuelta y empezó a subir las escalera, hacia ese sitio dónde podrían seguir avanzando.

Krad tenía razón, jamás debió empezar a querer a Daisuke, él se había convertido en la llave que liberó a su maldición, que aceleró su paso a la muerte... Pero de alguna manera sentía que así estaba mucho mejor, por eso ya no rechazaba su amistad, ya no se incomodaba ante su presencia... Ya no se resistía a quererlo.

Pero, eso último, era algo que Daisuke no tenía por qué saber. Él estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo se daría cuenta algún día pero era algo en lo que prefería no gastar su escaso tiempo. Sólo traería la incomodidad de una situación que ninguno de los dos sabría tratar y, posteriormente, un dolor con el que no quería pasar a mejor vida. Aun así seguiría a su lado lo que le quedaba.

La llave que libera a Alas Negras y que lo conducía hacia una rápida muerte era una llave difícil de tirar y olvidar.

* * *

Gracias por leer *hearts*


End file.
